


I Like What You Like

by CardboarianNights



Series: Soldier and Me Pregverse [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Casual Sex, Cis!Female Reader, Doggy Style, F/M, Missionary, Oral Sex, PIV, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Recall, Pregnancy Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Soldier can play the sexual frustration game as well, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, a bit of an authority kink?, enthusiastic kinking with your commanding officer, female reproductive organ terms used, implied multiple male orgasms, kink discussion, lots of sexual frustration, reader is pretty serious about her kink, sexy silver fox 76, temporary communication issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardboarianNights/pseuds/CardboarianNights
Summary: You knew your unit's commander (and trainer) was nearby but you never expected a booze-driven rant about your pregnancy kink at a post-mission celebration would bag you Soldier 76 as a casual sex partner afterwards.





	I Like What You Like

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very self-indulgent pregnancy/breeding kink fic with almost zero story.
> 
> Reader is cis female so please do not read if you're not into that. Please consider your own mental health, even when reading porn. 
> 
> Terms like 'vagina', 'clitoris' are used so please use your own discretion if you proceed.

The silver-haired man is insatiable as you are as you lay back on Soldier 76’s single cot. His huge muscular body is firm and warm as he laid over you, his back marked up with long red welts from your nails. He only just ceased rutting against you a few moments ago, his visor still firmly locked in place on his face. You could hear his filtered pants and soft, occasional moans through his lower face mask as the cool material rested against your sweat, warm chest. The man’s weight a grounding presence to remind you that this is not a dream; That someone finally took your kink seriously for once. 

It all started two days ago after you got back with your team and went out drinking with them to celebrate. The new Overwatch is still highly illegal but you managed to get recruited due to your combat experience and knowing a friend-of-a-friend, etc. There are only two combat-ready teams that include the old members and another that included new recruits, like you, not including the support and small research teams on the base. No more than thirty members all together at the tiny Gibraltar Watchpoint where Winston see’s to all operations at the current leader. 

Your group is lead by the ex-vigilante, Soldier 76, and he is one hell of a drill sergeant and a damned good one at that. The old badass runs you all ragged through drills, teamwork exercises, and battle simulations that proved to be very effective on your first actual mission with a few of the core Overwatch members tagging along to keep things running smooth on the outing. Jesse McCree, the ex-Blackwatch sharpshooter, and, Lena Oxton, the slippery scout, herself, along with Soldier 76 accompanied your team of no name, by comparison, and the escort mission went off without a hitch. Hell, you thought it was a bit overkill for 76 to suggest the two core members join you guys in the end but it was your call to make.

Better safe than dead, after all.

So, how did you end up stuffed up with your stand-offish unit commander/trainer’s cum after the old man impossibly managed to orgasm three times inside of your wet cunt? You both certainly didn’t do the old song and dance of talk, becoming friends, and then ‘something more’. Oh no. You have Jesse McCree’s drunken ideas of what qualifies as acceptable topics of discussion to have at a work-related celebration for that can of worms being opened up.

-

“Alright! I reckon since most of the stiffs have left the room we oughtta bring up the real crowd pleasers, if ya’ll get ma meaning.” Jesse McCree grinned mischievously as you and four other members of your rookie unit continued passing around hard bottles of liquor the sharpshooter had tucked away ‘for celebration purposes’ to do shots with after pushing the leisure room’s couches together into a square around the packed coffee table. You guessed he didn’t notice Soldier out on the balcony nearby with the sliding glass door pulled wide open or didn’t care that the older man was out there to begin with. Eh. Whatever. You can ditch the group if things get too uncomfortable since you knew your own limits, tipsy or not.

The others leaned in excitedly as they continued to slowly nurse themselves on the water bottles Angela offered before leaving the party, all of you agreeing on staying hydrated as to not have such bad hangovers the next day. Soldier is not the kind of guy that would allow your unit an easier day just because you all binged the night before in celebration; Your trainer told you as much prior to the first bottle being opened just to be a buzzkill, like always.

“What do you have in mind, McCree?” The flushed face man next to you asked as he reached forward to refill his paper plate with chips and dip.

McCree gave them all a wolfish grin as he relaxed back into the couch, one arm draped over the back while the other held his own shot glass. “Simple! What better way t’get t’know each other than spillin’ out yer kinks t’yer comrades?”

The group was tipsy and lively enough to easily sway in favor of McCree’s dumb idea as they let out scandalized gasps and rowdy chuckles. You pondered over the idea of indulging the topic or bailing if McCree was using the topic of kinks as an opener to far worse booze-driven sex talks. The guy was a notorious flirt and charmer but was he using this as a means to figure out who would be perfect to pursue for casual sex at a later time? You like McCree, and the rest of your unit, professionally, but maybe it might be too much to learn that Susie Q was into midget porn or something crazy like that. You wouldn’t be able to see someone with a ridiculous sexual kink the same way ever again much less let others know about your particular kink, as ‘vanilla’ as it is.

“I’ll take the honors of startin’ us off and we’ll go round the fire like so.” McCree drawled as the metal hand holding the shot glass extended the index finger and motioned a circle starting from his left; You will be second to go and that’s probably a good thing if you wanted to back out with your dignity intact.

“Sure!” Said one guy.

“Eh. Why not?” Replied another woman with a casual shrug of her shoulders.

Everyone was pretty on-board with it, oddly enough. Did that mean everyone was just going to go more vanilla just to be on the safe side? You could all probably just laugh and say it’s all good humored bullshit if the atmosphere was going to be this casual and relaxed. There’s no harm in indulging in a bullshit fest, in that case.

Once that was all settled, McCree brought his shot glass to his lips and downed it like a pro, letting out a content sigh right after as he sat back up to eye the group to build up suspense. The guy was all about the theatrics and drama, after all.

“The kink that gets me goin’ is good, old fashioned anal.” McCree grins, chuckling along with the group as the majority of you knew he was probably gay or bisexual with how often he plays the snake charmer on both sides of the court.

‘Casual, vanilla bullshit’ was indeed the name of the game then if a guy who dresses like a cowboy was just sticking to the vague ‘anal’ card. You felt yourself relax as you take another shot of tequilla as McCree laughs aside the playful questions the chatty group started tossing him. Words like ‘pegging’ crop up but McCree just smirks smugly as he takes the bottle of bourbon passed back to him and starts filling his glass again.

“Now, folks, I get some of ya think yer gonna be gettin’ some details out of these handsome lips o’ mine but we’ll be here all night if I indulge in a Q&A on my sex life.” He teases before looking at the guy to his left. “Yer up, Patterson. What gets ya hot and heavy?”

Patterson chuckles nervously as he brings a hand up to rub the back of his neck, looking down at the shot glass he is holding instead of anyone in particular. “Um… Missionary?”

Boos and playful jeers come out from the group as they immediately call bullshit on Patterson’s obvious tell. The thirty year-old sniper’s face is red in embarrassment before he finally narrows his eyes accusing at the others in the group. “Fine! It’s titfucking!” He hollers out in frustration, the group a bit more pleased with that as he downs his tequila shot. “You guys didn’t give McCree any shit for his kink!” Patterson adds as he snatched the bottle of rum off the table to start filling his shot glass.

You snicker at that, the booze and the light atmosphere making it easier to indulge in the festivities. “That’s because McCree’s is actually probable unlike your cop-out.” 

He snaps his head in your direction and huffed haughtily at that. “Yeah, right! Tell us your kink then!” Patterson demands and you easily smile as you casually glance at everyone watching you with varying degrees of amusement. Unlike him, you weren’t afraid of letting the group know of your kink due to how easy it would be to write off as bullshit.

“I have a pregnancy kink!” You smugly declared, only to hear the group dismiss you with disappointing groans and clicks of their tongue. Your ego is dealt a huge blow as you glance at how badly you dampened the mood of the group and Patterson’s own smug grin at your choice.

“A pregnancy kink? Really? That was all you could come up with?” 

You narrowed your eyes at him and clenched the shot glass tightly in your hand in offense. “Excuse me? What are you trying to imply here, Mr. Missionary?”

McCree clears his throat to get both of your attention, clearly seeing how bad this could get like the rest of the group could. “Now, now. This is all just little fun an’-”

“No!” You interrupt him, absolutely fuming that everyone knocking on your legitimate kink while Patterson gets a free sucker punch in as well. “Patterson doesn’t get to play off his lack of failure on me just because I happen to SAY something about it! Everyone else thought it was weak as well!”

Patterson is knocking back another drink like you are as he comes right back at you with that liquid courage in his blood too. “How is pregnancy a kink for women, much less a ‘creative’ one, Ms. Serious?”

You jab a finger in his direction in response. “I would WATCH my next words VERY carefully if I were you, Patterson!” You growled in warning, giving him a way to avoid the low-hanging misogynic bullshit card when it comes to having that kink and happening to have a uterus.

Patterson raised his hands at that to try to placate your building anger after he thought about it for a bit. The guy was tipsy but apparently not THAT much of an asshole to go flushing his career down the hole and get everyone to hate him in one sentence. “Okay, okay! I thought you weren’t being serious!” He conceded and it only somewhat managed to satisfy you when you were this defensive.

“Ha! That’s what everyone says after they find out a woman has a pregnancy kink! Always assuming they’re either trying to trick them into actually getting you pregnant and having a kid to steal their money or think you’re an absolute freak for have a lawyer help you draft up a contract that will protect BOTH consenting parties from the very same fears the other thinks the other doesn’t have!” You ranted off, crossing your arms over your chest as you educated the ignorant around you.

McCree whistled at that after a good moment of silence, tipping his hat up with a finger as he looked impressed at you. “Damn. I wasn’t expecting THIS kind of thing to weasel out this early! Ya actually paid a lawyer t’write up a legally binding contract ‘round a kink? Yer shittin’ me, Kid.” He laughed fondly, helping to dramatically lift the mood as you regarded him with a proud smile.

“Someone finally gets how reassuring it is for once!” You grinned, as you set your shot glass down to switch for a bottle of water. 

Somehow, Jesse McCree managed to salvage the topic and keep everyone in good enough spirits to continue the conga line of tomfoolery, something you would become insanely grateful for since you wanted to flee from the organization the next day you woke up with a hangover anyways. You lucked out on having McCree look out for you that night as he seemed to roll ever scandalize words from the groups mouths into something that didn’t seem so awkward to hear or remember the next morning. That still didn’t help you feel any less ashamed that you added the whole ‘contract’ portion to the conversation to further add proof, even though McCree was skillfully having everyone else add a fake reason for ‘supporting’ their kink to give you some credibility that you weren’t a goddamn whore.

You tried to let the embarrassment pass naturally as the rest of your unit seemed to not care about last night’s shenanigans outside of a few stupid inside-jokes and the like. Thank god that you weren’t the only one too embarrassed to fill in the rest of the unit about the ‘kink talks’ and Patterson seemed rather driven to patch things up with you after that speed bump as well. Maybe not everything was so bad, outside of the hellish routine Soldier 76 put the unit through regardless of the successful mission you came back from.

“No slacking! Haul ass!” Soldier snapped at your group, nothing outside of the ordinary here minus the hangovers causing your completion time scores to drag. 

He had you guys really huffing it with surprise weighted swimming exercises added at the very end to stretch your ‘work day’ out an extra hour. Your unit was exhausted by the end of the day, sore bodies heading to the locker rooms in soaked clothing to wash off the grueling training in the swimming pool. You showered off and got dressed around in sweats like everyone else before walking out of the women’s locker room in a daze, very much ready for dinner and turning in early for bed as the last one out.

That was the plan until you were pinged to Soldier 76’s office...

-

You felt yourself pull out of your daze as the handsome silver-haired fox laying over you finally pushed himself up, grunting from mild pain when his joints cracked and you had to resist the urge to tease him. The glint of sweat over his impressive muscles had you ogling your superior as he pulled out of you and sat up on his bed. You could feel the warm wet spot on the mattress under your thighs when you shifted them to sit up as well, an embarrassed flush spreading on your cheeks as you felt his cum ooze out from you when your vaginal walls contracted from the movement. Now, Soldier would have to really change his sheets and let his mattress air out from you squirting whenever you came from vaginal orgasms.

“You good?” Soldier asked casually as he slipped his feet over the bed and stood up, stretching out his muscle groups with a groan and unintentionally giving you a great show in the process.

“Yeah.” You felt yourself smile from how satisfying it was to have a seriously attractive guy nail you hard against his mattress even if you had a few slip ups from time to time. 

It was just your first time with him so not everything could be perfect.

Soldier was stretching an arm behind his head as he turned to regard you, holding the arm stretch in the process. You couldn’t see his face anyways but figured it was time to clean up and take your leave. This was just going to be something casual between you two and the contract reassured him that you would be taking birth control anyways so there was no real reason to sit around naked and talk. 

Your ass and the back of your thighs were sore as you slipped out of bed and stood up. The tingling sensation feeling so good after being partnerless for a while and you brought your hands to your ass to gently massage the tender muscles. You felt yourself suck in a sharp breath between your teeth, nipping down on your swollen lower lip from abusing it so much this past hour. 

“I’m going to use your bathroom really quick.” You informed Soldier as you took your hands off yourself and leaned over to start picking up your clothing that was scattered along with his on the floor.

All you heard was a grunt of acknowledgement from your unit commander and the sound of his feet padding across the carpet behind you. What he does in his own room is his own business as you carried your clothing in your arms over to the bathroom, closing the door behind you with your foot as the lights automatically turned on inside. You set them down on the sink counter and headed over to quickly relieve your bladder before wiping up with the toilet paper. The toilet automatically flushed when you pulled away from it and you went to work to quickly redress yourself.

You came out of the bathroom and saw that Soldier had all of his clothes put away while you were in there. A fresh pair of boxers were in his hands as he walked past you into the bathroom, letting you both go your own ways without a word. You were fine with the lack of small talk as you pressed the button to let the door to the hallway slide open, slipping out once you knew no one was coming with the door automatically sliding shut and locking behind you.

Your spirit was high as you tried to not look as pleased as you felt inside from getting laid by a mutually understanding person that happened to wholeheartedly enjoy your kink with you. The fact that it was your commander made it that much more hotter, especially with the scenes you both discussed regarding his position of authority over you. You felt absolutely giddy inside thinking about when he felt comfortable enough with you to try it out someday, assuming he wouldn’t flake out about not using a condom. Sometimes people didn’t trust you enough to really commit to this even with a legally binding contract that freed them of reasonability or child support if you do happen to get pregnant.

You were an adult and very much wanted to protect yourself to the best of your ability! Why do people always assume you actually just want to get pregnant all the time?! A kink is a kink for pete's sake!

You quickly brushed off the thought as to not jinx yourself while you head back to your room in the dorm hall. No one would say anything about you coming back to your room around eight in the evening, it was why you both picked the time so that your movement wouldn’t draw suspicion! Everyone was still coming and going as they pleased in the base along with Soldier’s room being a bit out of the way but merging with a commonly used hallway to make it more convenient to use without fear!

Besides, you were a grown woman, not a horny teenager! You don’t need to have sex every day and you guessed that Soldier would probably be the same since he was getting up there in age. Maybe once or twice a week for a hookup should be fine! It’s not like you can’t use porn or your own hand to get yourself off if Soldier has to leave the base for a mission. Hell, you’ve been doing it for a long time, with or without a partner, so why fix what isn’t broken?

You made it back to your room without anyone any wiser and popped in for a quick shower before changing around and catching some sleep that came to you that much more easily.

\--

The next few days were pretty typical as you went about your usual hellish training with your unit under the red glare of Soldier’s visor. Any rumor of sex helping people mellow out probably didn’t take the veteran into account as he continued to bark orders and keep your unit on its figurative toes. The man’s gaze thankfully not falling on you (?) for longer than necessary during exercises to imply he was one of those types that falls quick and hard for someone they have sex with. That was just one red flag out of many though and you’ll probably have to do the same to keep yourself out of the rampant rumor mill the base could degrade into at times.

You wanted to have this work out well between you two cause holy hell you could not wait for the next time Soldier would slip a slip of paper with a time stamp on it to indicate when he wanted to see you again. The friskier part of you knew that you could slip him your own timestamp too but there was the thrill of knowing that your hot trainer wanted you naked and on his bed that was too enticing to pass up.

Which led to no timeslips being passed under your door at all for a month for a follow up session.

You managed to pull your superior officer aside after waiting weeks for him to take the initiative and found yourself staring blankly at Soldier’s red visor when you entered his office. He had a brow raised over the top of his visor glass as you took a seat in an old chair and crossed your arms over your chest in annoyance.

“You can speak free, if you want to.” He rumbled as he rested his forearms on the desk between you. 

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath to relax yourself before opening them to consider the masked man in front of you. “Do you want to back out?” 

Soldier’s brow stayed raised as he took a moment to process that. “... Of our deal?”

“Yes.” You replied, a bit grateful that he wasn’t intentionally playing dumb or anything to beat around the bush on the topic.

His brow lowered at that and he simply shook his head. “No. Do you?”

“Of course not.” You explained with a frown. “You just haven’t made any attempt to notify me since the first time we fucked. I thought you were getting cold feet.”

Silence filled the moment for a long while before Soldier leaned back away from his desk. “... I figured you were the one with the ball in their court.”

You weren’t satisfied with that response. “It’s easier for you to pass me timestamps than the other way around, Soldier. Also, why didn’t you just summon me to talk about it rather than sit on it for a month?” You asked, wanting to know what was going on in his head if he thought sex once a month really leant itself to the fantasy of actively trying to get someone pregnant.

“My point still stands. I figured you wanted to drop it quietly.”

Great. While it was a good thing he was still interested, a month was wasted because neither of you were great communicators.

You let out a sigh before speaking again. “Alright. Now that we know that the other is still interested we can continue, right? If you ever need to discuss anything with me in private just let me know and I’ll do the same, Soldier.” You explained as you laid it all out for him.

He nodded his head at that and grunted in acknowledgement. “Will that be all?”

You resisted the temptation to roll your eyes at him with how damn proper he was being but let it slide rather than start an arguement about nothing. You just need him to actually act on his urges, not critic his every flaw like his wife back home probably does, assuming he is married or something. It’s none of your business though and like hell you’re gonna come off as a bitch to your casual sex partner, especially not a catch like he was. “Sounds good on my end. What about yours?”

“I’m set. I know what to do if I do though.” He adds as he gets up from his seat with a groan, knees popping audibly. 

You get up and walk out of the privacy of his office, parting ways since he has meetings to attend this evening and you have a juicy steak with your name on it in the mess hall.

\--

You couldn’t be happier when you snapped a crisp salute in front of 76 three days later. 

An idea came to you to help fix the lack of perceived ‘hesitation’ your unit commander thought prior to your heart-to-heart in his office and it was excellent timing since your menstruation cycle started today as well. It was the prime period (heh) for pregnancy enthusiasts, like yourselves, to really enact the fantasy, assuming that 76 was okay with it. 

Yes, it’s counter-productive for either party to be squeamish around that natural part of a woman’s life but you weren’t going to be offended if you two got to his room and he decided to shy away. You’re not here to force him into anything. Your contract allows him to bow out for any reason so long as it is discussed since maybe he wanted to invest in plastic sheets or an anti-slip mat for the shower in his room. You prided yourself on being a considerate partner, after all. 

Soldier 76 regarded you as he lowered his tablet, figuring that you had a question or something professional to say until you opened your mouth.

“Eight O’Clock sound good for private drills, Sir?” You asked properly, making it sound anything but a proposition for sex as his shoulders slightly tensed up at that.

Luckily for both of you, he didn’t glance around in a way that would show in his head movements thanks to his visor and quickly seemed to catch on to your idea.

“Understood. Dismissed.” He grumbled in acknowledgement, turning away from you to continue down the hall without a missed step. 

You went your own merry way back to your dorm room to change into your training uniform since lunch break was almost over and you’d rather not get on Soldier’s bad side by being late. Everything was good when you returned to do drill runs with the rest of your unit, feeling absolutely giddy whenever Soldier passed your peripheral vision since your hormones were flaring up in anticipation of your meet up in a few hours. Hopefully he will be willing to play ball with you when the clock hits eight rather than you leaving his room in mild disappointment.

He worked you guys hard on the hellish obstacle course in the relentless heat outside, pushing your times to try to get your unit to break everyone’s personal best scores. It probably wasn’t going to happen but Soldier refused to let your unit think otherwise as he snapped and hustled everyone to bolt up the vertical scaling wall, letting all of you know that this training wasn’t a game and you can die out there from even a moment of hesitation.

You pushed yourself as hard as you could but didn’t get close to beating your personal time in clearing the grueling course, bracing your hands against your knees as the less ideally fit members of your group collapsed in the grass when they finished. Soldier stood at the finish line with a stopwatch in one hand and a tablet in another, his visor preventing anyone from knowing if he was pissed off by the sluggish numbers until the last person crossed the finish line.

“On your feet!” Soldier snapped his order, making those lying dead in the grass quickly bolt up onto their feet with varying levels of control to their swaying bodies. “Pathetic!” He stepped forward after voicing his unanimous disdain for your collective completion times and stared you all down with his expressionless visor. “Again! Move it!”

Everyone in your unit scrambled to not further draw the ire of your unit commander, quickly queuing up for the first part of the obstacle course. The end result was still a sluggish but he seemed somewhat satisfied as he recorded everyone’s finishing times. You all were given a ten minute break as you chugged down water and towel drying off your sweat-caked flesh. The hours flew by without much celebration as you all filed back into the base to the locker rooms. You were grateful for the day finally coming to an end from how much your muscles ached and just let yourself stand under the shower head to let the warm water wash everything away.

Dinner wasn’t anything to write home about and you finished up rather quick so as to take a well-deserved nap. You had an alarm set to wake you up thirty minutes before eight pm and just let your body recuperate what it could in the two hours you slept before rising to the insistent beeping of your alarm.

\--

Soldier 76 let you into his room at eight o’clock sharp. The man still in his training sweats from earlier as you stepped inside the apartment while he closed the door behind you. You were wearing a simple t-shirt and shorts while he looked like he could probably use a shower, not that you were adverse to a slightly sweaty man that looked as handsome as he was. He probably showered every day when he was at base since his odor wasn’t pungent as he pressed himself against your back and wrapped his muscular arms around your waist.

You felt a pleasant jolt strike down into your core from Soldier taking the initiative. It was just a tame hug but he did pull you in even more taut against his form, feeling the line of his cock against your covered ass. The urge to grind back slowly against him formed in your mind but you knew he deserved to know you were on your period. You brought your hands down and gently stroked your hand up and down his forearm idly, drawing a content sigh from the easily pleased man that was the exact opposite outside of this room.

“Soldier?”

“Hm?” 

Okay, he was rather relaxed from how lazy his reply was. Not a bad idea to bring up the topic when he wasn’t too slipped into the mood.

“I want you to know that I am currently menstruating and that I understand if you aren’t comfortable engaging in sexual activities during this time.” You politely informed him, grateful that he was behind you so it made it less nerve wracking to bring up an awkward topic when you were face to face, even with him wearing a mask. Actually, that would probably make it worse…

He hummed at that for a moment. “I don’t particularly mind. What is your preference?”

You leaned back comfortably against his chest as you thought about it before you realized you didn’t really know what Soldier had to accommodate this kind of situation. 

“Do you have anything we can lay on the bed or perhaps an anti-slip mat for your shower?” You asked curiously, not trying to make him uncomfortable or assume anything about his previous sexual experiences on the base.

“A towel.” He replied simply.

Ah. Classy.

You resisted the urge to snicker and slowly started to roll your hips back and forth, the fabric of your shorts shifting as you simply moved rather than push back against his waning cock to draw him back to you. He didn’t seem to react to your gyrations but you weren’t trying to physically stimulate him yet. You wanted him to want to grind up against you, lure him in with a slow dance before teasing Soldier to get cock aching for your cunt. How much did your Soldier want you tonight?

His answer was to draw one arm away from your waist and reach up to simply cup one of your breasts. You felt yourself smile as you continued to rock back and forth with your hips to hypnotize him. He hummed in interest as his thumb traced the flesh of your breast under your shirt, tracing the lines of your bra cup against your chest to play the same game in return - enticing you with light petting to keep you wanting.

“I bet it took awhile to let your mattress dry out after I made such a wet mess with you.” You teased in a sultry voice, reminding him of how you can squirt and how much he enjoyed seeing it over and over.

 

The arm around your waist pulled you just a bit closer as you could hear his breathing a tad more clearer than before through the mask’s filter. If he was flagging before you knew it wasn’t an issue as you felt something graze your ass when you gyrated it against the front of his pants without pressing back towards him. 

“Someone doesn’t like sharing their secrets.” Soldier chided you with his gravely voice as he continued to thumb the line of your bra but with much firmer pets to get you hot and bothered. Your nipples start to harden and ache at the teasing, your labia growing wet as you keep yourself grounded by nipping on your lower lip. “Anything else you’re hiding or do I need drag it out of you the hard way?”

Your walls clench from implication and his husky voice. You find yourself arching your back and rubbing your ass more insistently against his boner, tracing the line of it in his sweat pants with less pressure then he would like. Him slipping the hand around your waist under your shirt and traced his deliciously calloused finger tips against the skin of your stomach was the biggest indicator of that. Soldier wanted to toy with you in return by showing how patient he can be regardless of how hot and heavy you could make him. 

It was empowering as fuck to shift the angle of your grinding to follow the line of his cock up and down in his loose sweat pants. 

“Says the man who won’t take off his mask.” You purred teasingly as you switched from grinding against him to merely rocking your hips back and forth to bounce your ass against his prominent boner.

The motion drew a heated growl from your Soldier, rushing you forward into the door and drawing a surprised, scandalized gasp from your lips that shifted into a mischievous giggle when you felt him press himself firmly against your body. You could feel his hard cock slotting up in the space between your covered ass cheeks, pushing firm against the fabric separating direct contact that he desired while his hand on your breast finally gropped it with the rough contact that you wanted. His other hand gave no fucks as it slipped under the band of your shorts and panties to curl his fingers to cup your fleshy cunt, sending shockwaves to your aching womb from the sudden contact.

“C-Commander…!?” You gasped at the sudden shift from petting to direct contact. 

Your body trapped against the door in the front and the horny, muscular soldier keeping you firmly pinned in place. The hand on your breast was kneading your areola and achingly aroused nipple under your bra through the fabric, your body shifting and squirming against him as you tried to seek more direct contact. You snared your lower lip with your teeth in frustration as you reached behind to grab Soldier’s hips the best you could to pull his pelvis as close to your ass as possible. His fingertips just laid idle against your labia and you thought that you could tease the older man into actually touching you like you wanted if you stimulated his cock against your ass.

Soldier’s chin was on your shoulder as he let out a breathy low chuckle at your desperation for more contact. “What? You want me to eat you out, Mommy?” He purred, sounding a bit hesitant as he tested the nickname out with you. You felt your cunt squeeze and grow wetter for him as your breath was sharp while you panted through your lips.

“C-Context…?” You meekly asked, not sure if the grizzled veteran had an Oedipus complex he wanted to try scratching or possibly something else for how you both roleplay your mutual pregnancy kink to get the most out of it.

His hand on your breast paused in its tormenting as he probably weighed the pros and cons of informing you or how to word it properly. He hummed for a moment but stayed snugly pressed against you rather than indirectly show it with his body. 

“‘Mommy’ as in ‘the mother of my children’ or do you find it uncomfortable?” Soldier asked neutrally, leaving it up in the air if you wanted to approve the nickname or take a pass on it, making it sound like he wouldn’t be offended if you did shoot it down.

You pressed your forehead against the cool door as you thought about it. You were uncomfortable with the idea that he could be hiding his complex behind the excuse but then the logic would follow that you would probably be asked to call him ‘daddy’ as well, even if he doesn’t outrightly ask that of you. Maybe you could propose an alternative that achieves the same closeness of a mother and a father procreating without the risk of misinterpretation the other terms carried.

“What about ‘king’ and ‘consort’?”

Soldier hummed approvingly at that as he slowly rubs his body against you from behind. “You wish to bare my heirs, is it?”

You felt yourself shudder and shift on your feet to try to get his idle hand to move against your cunt once more with a shamelessly whimper leaving your lips. His hand between your thighs stuck firmly in place as he pushes your more tightly against the door for a moment to make his point. He clicked his tongue in disapproval before chuckling at your neediness. 

“Eager, aren’t we?” Soldier grumbled, rocking his hips to grind his covered cock slowly up and down against the dip between your ass cheeks to draw a needy whine from your lips. 

“Sir- ! P-Please…!”

“Don’t mind if I do.” He replied smugly, retracting his warm hand out of the front of your pants to draw more strangled noises from your lips and did the same with the breast he held hostage. His fingers swiftly seized the bands on your hips and yanked them down as he pulled away from your back, exposing your ass and thighs to the crisp room air. You let out an indigent gasp at the sudden temperature drop over your cunt, especially with how soaked it was from his constant teasing.

Soldier quickly seized your wrists when your hands went to reflexively cover your ass. Your face burning in realization that your instinct was exactly the reaction he was going for as he barely stifled a mischievous chuckle behind his mask. The smug bastard managed to one-up you so easily that it threw you off your game, especially when you allowed him to move one of your wrists to just one of his own so he had a free hand to work with. 

Your goddamn unit commander pants’d you like a grade schooler and it got you horny as all fuck. What on Earth was wrong with you?

You were torn out of your humiliation when you felt Soldier’s hand push between your thighs and almost let out a loud moan as he slid a finger into your cunt. He didn’t leave you much time to ponder his action as you hear a sharp hiss of air after a noticeable click behind you and his finger disappointedly slipping out of you.

“Don’t turn around.” Soldier ordered sternly, confusing you for a moment as your kept your forehead placed against the door before your legs were pushed further apart and a hot mouth covering your cunt.

Sparks shot down your spine to your aching womb as Soldier continued to pull one shocking surprise after the other tonight while he let his eager tongue lap at your slick labia. His other hand still held your wrists firmly in his grasp against your lower back as you were unable to do anything but push yourself back against his mouth while he slipped his tongue into you experimentally. 

Now you know why he doesn’t want you to turn around and probed you with a finger. He noticed you were barely spotting enough on his finger and wanted to fuck you with his mouth while he was at it. Your fingers and toes curled in frustration as you didn’t have enough room to properly push your clit into his face from how firmly he had you pressed up against the door. You gritted your teeth and sucked in a sharp breath as he growled heatedly against your cunt, his free hand gripping the side of your left thigh to steady himself as he continued to eat you out.

Soldier was intentionally lapping his tongue against your labia and smacking his own lips loudly to get you needier for him. Needier for whatever he wanted to give you since you felt like being greedy after that accidental month-long dry spell. You rocked yourself back and forth as his tongue darted forward and brushed over your sensitive clit. 

“NnnnGH- ! Sir- ! AhhhH!”

Soldier growled and rewarded you with a smack to the thigh he was groping at. “Damn right it’s ‘Sir’ to you!” 

A whiny moan lewdly left your lips when he pulled away to approve of your word choice, your back arching to jut your ass out to beckon Soldier’s mouth to return to where it belonged. Your mind was focused solely on your own pleasure and needs since you knew he would get his own addressed VERY soon if Soldier’s eagerness was any indicator for how the hour would go. The man slipping right back in and drawing an indigent cry from you when he hit home to suck and lap his tongue over your clit.

You could just imagine how far he was angling his head back and how you were literally sitting on his face as you felt the heat of his breath against your anus when he exhaled. His hand holding your wrists tightly as your arms tried to struggle them out of his grip, your body NEEDING to latch your fingers onto SOMETHING as he rushed you head on towards your orgasm. Your hips rocking as you stood on your tiptoes with your thighs spread as far as you could manage without falling on him as every excruciating lash of his tongue twisted the coil in your cunt ever tighter.

“Master- ! H-Hah-! HnnGH! SIR, I’M SO CLOSE!” You practically cried out, panting and feeling your white hot release racing towards you as he refused to pull away from you. “Oh m-my god! OH MY GOD!!!” Your cunt contracted hard in time with his every lap, your vision blurring in the corners as the sensation of your orgasm had your body involuntarily twitching. 

Soldier growled possessively, digging his nails into your thigh as he forced you to ride his tongue through every contraction to keep you crying out and thrashing against his mouth. If you were going to be greedy then he certainly wasn’t going to hold back his desire to see you tear up from over-stimulation. “S-Stop! Stop STOP!!” You pleaded as it wasn’t enough to get you to a second orgasm and he quickly drew away from your throbbing cunt, your body going slack against the door.

You hear the lewd, satisfied smacking of Soldier’s lips behind you as you relaxed into a delightful post-orgasm haze, feeling a satisfied smile slowly turn the corners of your lips upwards. 

Your commander was a smug asshole and, by god, did he earn it with that performance.

A click sounded before you felt the hand holding your wrists together slowly loosen, blood flow steadily returning to them as another hand came up to gently massage them. You sighed contently as you felt the dull throb of your walls slow along with the feeling in your hands return at his considerate pets. He probably put his mask back on from that clicking sound you heard earlier but wanted to respect his privacy. “You… Good…?” You intelligently asked, drawing an oddly fond-sounding chuckle from the familiar filtered voice.

“Yes. You can move.” 

“I… Might need a minute.” You sheepishly chuckled, hearing Soldier’s joint crack softly and the man himself groan before a strong pair of arms scooped you up suddenly. You felt your stomach do a flip flop as your unit commander casually carried you over to the bed and gently laid you down over it. “... Or you can do that.” 

Soldier chuckled quietly at that as you grinned in amusement with him, watching the man walk off to the bathroom and come back with two full-sized towel before tossing them onto the foot of the mattress. He reached down and pulled your shorts and panties fully off your legs like the gentleman he is before making quick work of his sweatshirt to toss off onto the pile. 

Your unit commander is gentle as he nudged your thighs open for him, dragging one of the towels over and laying it out. You smirk in amusement as you lifted your bottom off the mattress so he could slide it partially under you before you plopped back down on it. He might enjoy your gushing enthusiasm for vaginally teasing you with his fingers and cock but he was still a practical old man who probably wanted to pass out after strenuous sexual activity. It made your grin smugly knowing you were the one able to knock the handsome silver fox when 76 was rumored to hardly ever rest sufficiently.

He sat down on his knees between your legs, his hand cupping your cunt once more to get a delighted moan from your lips from the contact. “Lets see how wet you are for me.” Soldier purred sensually as he slipped his middle finger into your cunt, your walls fluttering and happily squeezing the large digit while you let out a content sigh.

“Very, Sir.” You answered, shifting your shoulders and pushing your chest up to look more alluring for your handsome partner. “You going to put a baby in me tonight?” 

The question drew a heated growl from the Soldier as you played coy with him, his erection straining the front of his sweatpants tightly. You knew EXACTLY how to get him riled up for some fun as you lifted your feet off the mattress and spread your thighs ever further apart to present your dripping cunt, 76 sucking in a sharp breath behind his mask before pushing in another finger to punish your promiscuity. The stretching of your walls to accommodate his fingers made your roll your head back against his mattress and draw out a loud gasp from your lips. 

It doesn’t take him that much longer to get you properly stretched before he kicks off his sweatpants and boxers in a hurry. What you didn’t expect was him rolling you over onto your hands and knees, making your face flush from how hot it was for him to take the lead before slowly pushing the head of his cock into you. You felt your jaw drop at his girth slowly spreading your walls and a weak gasp leave your throat. He was barely a quarter in you but the fit was that much tighter when you weren’t spread eagle for him on your back like last time.

He grunted heavily at the sensation of your tight walls, neither of you experiencing pain from his quick prep with his fingers but it might be something to talk about afterwards. Being eager was one thing, and, boy, were you both eager for this, but you don’t want a bad habit to form on his part if he assumed he could just go right in after pumping two fingers into your cunt three times.

Soldier was at least giving you both time to adjust. One hand grasping your hip while the other slide sensually from on top of your butt and upwards, under your shirt, to mess with your bra clasps. You felt sexually stimulated from his toying, your breasts shifting slightly as he messed with the band, eventually unhooking them all with his fingers and letting the bands fall forward to free your breasts. His hand then took it’s time sliding counterclockwise from your back to shove his hand under the cup of your bra to directly grope your left breast.

Sparks shot down to your cunt, squeezing his cock as you let out a scandalized gasp. 

Soldier wasn’t going to take off your shirt or bra, he was just going to have his way with you like it was a back alley quickie, and, Lord, did it have you whimpering like a needy bitch in heat. A low mischievous chuckle confirmed your suspicions as you pushed yourself back against his tip, needing him to move as your clit throbbed from the dirty fantasy you were imagining. 

“Surprising this turns you on.” He shamed you teasingly, rocking himself forward as you pressed into him to inch his delicious length further into your cunt. “I knew you were filthy but not this much.” 

Please. A loose bra under your shirt was nothing compared to the outfits and clothing you could obtain to get him to soil the front of his boxers. Still, you did find it rather hot for the situation as you leaned away from him, letting him drag his cock out until the tip was at your entrance and pushed back towards him to let the girth fill you once more.

“Mmm… You like fucking filthy harlots and filling them with your babies, Sir?” You teased in return, glancing over your shoulder as the sensation of his cock sliding in to the hilt had your mouth open to let out lewd moans. “It’s a surprise that my belly doesn’t show how much cum you filled it with last time… Imagine what everyone would say if they knew Soldier 76 was a low-key breeding stallion.”

You felt 76 pull his hips back and buck into you, catching you by surprise with the force he used to try to off balance you. The sensation of the stroke against your vaginal walls was amazing but you knew the guy was capable of really hurting you if he wasn’t holding back. You have seen him throw Talon thugs with ease on your first mission so you know he could really do some kinky shit once you both became more confident in bed together.

 

“Would you like me to plug up your hole and order you to hold it all in back to your room?” He growled heatedly as he drew back and thrusted back against your ass, an audible slap of skin sounding in the air. 

You felt your eyelids flutter at that as more sparks from his voice and the imagine of you shamelessly making your way back to the dorm hall with a plug stuffed into your cunt made your cunt squeeze tightly around his cock. Would anyone be able to notice how firm your belly would look if he tried to stuff you full with his cum? Your walls slicked up at the naughty fantasy, allowing Soldier to slide in and out of you in agonizingly slowly strokes, your cunt fully adjusted to his size now. His hand on your breast squeezed it firmly, drawing you out of your haze.

“S-Sir…!”

The older man moved, his chest pressed against your back as the bed dipped from his weight. You could hear him panting like you were as he rested the chin of his mask against your shoulder, his free hand pressing down on the bed to steady himself. Your cunt was clenching his cock as you imagined how animalistic you both looked with him literally mounted over you. His hand on your tit trapping your achingly hard nipple between two knuckles and squeezing lightly to draw more needy gasps from your lips.

God, where was a mirror when you needed one?

“You like this?” He rumbled sensually in your ear as she slowly picked up the pace. Your ass lightly bouncing with each thrust as the wet sound of him fucking your sopping wet pussy became much more pronounced. “Your body sure does.” He teased in a cock-sure manner.

You could feel your cheeks warm in embarrassment from being so damn horny for his dick and he wasn’t even pounding into you yet to warrant such gushing noises from your cunt yet. Your head hanged in humiliation but it made you that much eager to continue this session with him. He knew how to tease you without being offensive and that was really getting you wet against his cock.

“Ju-Just wait until I’m round with your baby, S-Sir! O-OhhhHH! MnnNNngh!” 

You were bouncing eagerly against his cock as he continued to thrust into you from behind, feeling the dirty pillow talk and humiliation coil in your cunt to beckon you towards your orgasm. Soldier easily letting himself be drawn in by your taunts as his fingers on your breast moved so he was kneading and squeezing the nipple between his fingertips, rutting his cock more forcefully in you. The wet slapping of your bodies picking up lewdly in the room as you felt yourself whimper and clench with every thrust of his dick inside of you. His hand on the bed balling the bed sheet into his fist as Soldier let his strangled gasps and grunts through.

You wouldn’t settle for him holding back, not right now when he was boasting about filling you with his cum just a few moments ago. A possessive growl left your lips as you lowered your upper body closer to the mattress and used the extra leverage the angle gave you to pound your ass back while squeezing the man’s cock hard when he thrusted forward to meet you. The loud strangled noises of frustration that came from Soldier had you barreling to your orgasm, taking your mercilessly by surprise as you came from that alone. The hand on your breast gripped it almost painfully hard as Soldier now clumsily lost control as well, your contracting walls milking his cock while he let out excruciatingly hot grunts and groans of frustration at being thrown into his own orgasm. 

His warm cum surging into you as you squirted messily around his prick with every thrust he made inside of you. The older man practically howling from exertion as his heavy balls slapped against your thighs while pushing everything into your hot cunt, every thrust filling you with more cum. It wasn’t until he was rutting in slow, shaky thrust that you let yourself collapse the front half of your body on the mattress in smug satisfaction. Your walls contracting in slow, dull throbs as both of you were panting hard, the man’s cool mask pressed against your back that you could almost feel through your shirt.

He pulled out of you slowly, drawing a sigh from your lips as you nuzzled the side of your face into his bed sheets. The dipping in the mattress behind your feet, and the groan that followed afterwards from the older man, signaled that he was sitting for a breather. Wanting to know if he was eyeing his messy handwork as his cum oozed out of your cunt, you lightly rocked yourself back and forth on your knees. The light smack to your ass putting a smug grin on your face as you did indeed verify the silver fox to be an admirer.

There was no way he wasn’t going to invest in a plug for you now.

Not with the soothing massage he gave your sore ass afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> I might want to write more for this fic universe but let me know if you enjoyed it or not! It's not the best thing I ever wrote but I was thirst to write my own self-insert fic and a kink I like to go with it.
> 
> follow and gush with me about soldier on tumblr! https://soldier76xreader.tumblr.com/


End file.
